1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of apricots, proprietary apricots and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, ‘Patterson’ Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,877), ‘Modesto’ Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,453), ‘Tracy’ Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,062), ‘Autumn Sprite’ Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,599), the proprietary apricots ‘381LH520’, ‘73EB90’, ‘60GA213’ and the proprietary interspecifics ‘192LD95’ and ‘4G436’. All of the proprietary seedling selections listed are non-patented.